


En Pointe

by Seleniax



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Eren, Adorable Levi, Happy Childhood, Just read, M/M, School Play, This got away from me, good family, i wrote this instead of working, in grade school, smol adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleniax/pseuds/Seleniax
Summary: No words could explain the depths of his despair, so painful was this day.He had worked so hard, and his one wish didn’t even come true.“Levi, its time to go!”His mother summoned from downstairs, and there was no containing the disappointment the day had brought when school had ended. The actor playing the prince for their 4th grade play hadn’t gotten sick enough to drop out like Levi had been hoping. He had been praying and making deals with spirits, and had even gone to Hanji to learn voodoo just so he would quit. Nothing. Summary sucks, read me please.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves! ^_^ 
> 
> So, this idea has been sitting on me for several months now, but I've only been able to write it out in the past week since the semester finally ended. Originally, this was supposed to be short, sweet, and funny, and designed after a picture I saw of a little Eren as a tree and princess Levi who picks him up and carts him off. But the second I started typing, whatever the fuck this is decided to word vomit, and I didn't have the heart to stop. I might edit some later on, as I am aware the my grammar is atrocious, and my wording might be off, and I've edited this 3 times on only 4 hours of sleep in the past 48 hours.
> 
> The title was for lack of any creativity, might change it later.
> 
> Forewarning, they are happy children, with a good family life, and maybe a little ooc. I'll do what I want. I do not own characters, but this plot and story has my name all over it, and I licked it. You'll catch cooties if you try to take it.
> 
> Be gentle.

No words could explain the depths of his despair, so painful was this day.

He had worked so hard, and his one wish didn’t even come true.

“Levi, its time to go!”

His mother summoned from downstairs, and there was no containing the disappointment the day had brought when school had ended. 

The actor playing the prince for their 4th grade play hadn’t gotten sick enough to drop out like Levi had been hoping. He had been praying and making deals with spirits, and had even gone to Hanji to learn voodoo just so he would quit. 

Nothing.

Levi didn’t want to kiss Jean Kirstein, the weird puggy boy that was only lead because his mother was head of the PTA and the director of the play. It was completely political, the other boy could not sing or act for the life of him either, and Levi had worked so hard for months to become one of the leads. All for it to go to crap when Kirstein’s mom screwed everything up. 

He trudged down the stairs with a frown on his face and rage in his heart. His mother just smiled with an amused tilt to her lips, eyes crinkled as she held out his jacket to him. She hadn’t batted an eye when she found out he got the part for the ‘female’ lead, which Levi had worked so hard to earn, and helped him recite his lines and work on his expressions needed for his part along with panning his solos and dance routines, because he took this seriously despite this being a primary school play.

“Sweetie, it’s going to be fine. There’s always the spring play?” She was trying to be positive for him, and he felt his heart flutter at the idea of it, but it was quickly trumped by the reality of the situation. 

He still would be expected to kiss pony boy instead of the one he wanted.

His mother led him out to the car and they made their way to the school, early with others of the cast to prepare for the night before the rest of the school showed up for the performance. It was complete chaos in the auditorium, as the kids from each grade up to 6 had their own plays to set up for, and there was only one stage. A couple of the kinders were crying to their parents as Levi followed his mother to where Mrs. Kirstein was standing in the hall behind the auditorium, trying to outshout parents and teachers for the other grades.

“-where is our fairy? Has anyone even seen Levi, he needs to review his lines with Jean!” Her annoying voice got louder as he and his mother approached. 

“Levi’s here.” His mother announced in a more appropriate volume, easily heard through the fray by her presence of voice. Several of the mothers and most of the other 4th graders turned to look over at him as he unbuttoned his coat. Quite a number of the other parents didn’t approve of himself or his mother, for various reasons, and he had enough presence of mind to be aware of it because he’d heard the whispered conversations and sneers. 

His mother was a stripper, or exotic dancer, as Mrs. Springer had sneered one day back in 2nd grade when there had been prep for the sports day festival. His mother rarely could help out during the practice for school events with the rest of the group, but she would always prepare Levi at home, and would be there on the day of the event. Her son could not ask for more, aware of how tired she is when she came home as he woke up, cooking him breakfast and reviewing his homework. They were two peas in a pod, like minded and disparagingly honest, Kuchel hid nothing from him because she knew it would make him worry more if he didn’t know all the facts.

Honestly, so she danced naked? What was the big deal?

He wondered if they would still make those comments if they knew she had once been a famous ballerina until an injury caused her to quit, and with little education outside of dance, she found a job to hold her over to support her and her son. She had told him she wished to open a ballet school, but it cost too much, and Uncle Kenny was helping enough. That didn’t stop her from teaching him, however, and how he loved to dance, if only to see her smile.

Jean grumbled upon seeing Levi, and several others tried to turn their heads away fast enough to hide their blushes or feign disinterest. He saw a few of his friends wave excitedly at him from their spots as their parents tried to corral them and finish costume decorations at the last minute. Mrs. Kirstein sighed, relieved,

“Oh good! Levi, lets have you review your lines over here with Jean, while your mother gets your make up ready.”

The small boy glared as the woman turned her head to direct the ‘courtiers’ and their parent on how she wanted them arranged for the ball dancing scene. His mother just directed him quietly over to the designated spot, center to the entire fourth grade chaos. He sat on a small stool and his mother kneeled beside him, pulling out the a small make up kit from the bag that held his costumes, both hand made by his mother. Jean sat there ignoring him while Kuchel rubbed his face down with primer before lightly applying rouge. He and his mother were pale skinned like fresh milk, and he was proud to say he looked a lot like his mother. Heart shaped face, zero blemishes or scars, lithe frame, and little baby fat as he danced so much.

It was a well known fact in the whole school that he was considered a pretty boy, despite the amount of kids that try to start a fight with him. It didn’t help that in kindergarten he declared that he liked boys, and only boys, and quite a few of the other parents were not kind about receiving that information. Often the kids with the most vocal parents acted just like the adults, but they were a small group, while the rest seemed fascinated by him for some reason. He doubted it was because of him being gay, as a lot of girls were almost fanatic about gaining his attentions. 

His mother finished with his eye make up, a simple black eye liner and soft blue and white eye shadow. Standing up to stretch his limbs out, warming them up for the dancing, he pointed out to Jean, “Don’t you have lines to practice?”

The horse faced boy sniffed, “It doesn’t matter.”

Levi stripped him down with a glare, unaware that his voice rose up in a random lull in the noise, “If you can’t do your lines, then give the job to someone else. Someone who actually practiced. Otherwise, you’re just wasting everyone’s time.”

The boy’s hazel eyes widened at the harsh words, but Levi wouldn’t take them back. Jean had always joked around or wasted time during the many practices they had over the past few months, and he never took anything seriously. It got to the point that Levi had to practice at home both his lines and his dance routine, as Jean and a few others ran down the clock on their allotted practice slots at the school. Honestly, this play was going to be absolutely shit because they never had a complete run through, and it only burned him more because he had worked so hard to get this part.

“Levi!” Mrs. Kirstein attempted to admonish, but he was having none of that, delivering another round of criticism with his even and soft voice, and feigned innocence, “Why is he the prince if he can’t even do his lines? The rest of us practiced.”

Her own eyes popped out of her head, her face turning red in what he assumed was embarrassment for being called out by an almost 10 year old. Normally he wasn’t so mean, but he was upset. Before anyone could punish him, his mother spoke up gently behind him, “Levi, let’s go get your dress on.”

Snubbing the other adults took little effort as he trailed to the backstage bathroom that was filled with other adults and kids and a rack full of costumes that he assumed belonged to the 6th and 1st graders based on the size of clothes. Kuchel easily flashed a smile at one of the other mothers, who waved a hand and opened the largest stall for the two of them, and he began taking off his track pants and regular shirt. They moved quietly, and she revealed the first pretty costume to him.

It was supposed to be a peasant girl outfit, but even with its simplicity it looked regal. It was a simple cream peasant top, with a dark green over dress, with straps on his shoulders to hold the bodice, and the dress fell to his knee with a slight poof due to the petticoat. His mother even took the time to embroider the edges in gold thread, a pretty design of honeysuckle on ivy. It would normally be longer, but because he was dancing, primarily in this dress, it was safer to cut the length. He wore cream stockings and the bodice was laced with gold ribbon that she pulled tight to be form fitting but enough to let him still breathe. She smiled down at him softly after she pinned back his hair, and formed a small bun of what was left of his undercut. Placing the flower crown atop his head, she gushed,

“You are absolutely beautiful, my little heart.”

He knew he was blushing heavily at the compliment as he felt incredibly hot in the face, but it meant the world to him as she leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Not as beautiful as you, mom.” He replied with his eyes on the ground.

“Oh, much prettier. Now, look at me.”

Her command was readily obeyed, and she was in her stern instructor face, “Perform with perfection, and even if you slip, you will complete it till the end. Understood?”

He nodded firmly, determined not to fail his part, “Yes.”

His mother opened the door again, and he ignored the looks from the other students and parents as he proudly exited the bathroom with his head high and moving with the grace expected of him, and his mother preceded him with the same air and presence as she led him again to the other 4th graders. By the sounds of it, the kindergarteners were on stage, reeking havoc as people laughed in the audience at their adorable screw ups. Returning to his company, he felt great satisfaction at seeing so many bug eyes and jaws drop at the reappearance of the Ackerman’s. Mrs. Kirstein seemed unable to speak as Levi approached again in costume. Mrs. Smith, his best friend Erwin’s mom, enthusiastically clapped her hands together,

“Oh, Levi, you look absolutely wonderful! Kuchel, I think you out did yourself this year!”

Both momentarily faltered in expression at the praise. Mrs. Smith was one of the few who were nice to his mother, and Levi had practiced often at her house when he went to play with Erwin and Hanji, and even showed them his solos that they never had time to see during the school practice. Mrs. Smith and the Zoe’s had requested Kuchel to choreograph their sections of the incomplete play that Mrs. Kirstein had shoved off onto them. Erwin was dressed as one of the knights, the captain, only differentiated from the other knights by a gold band on his ‘armor’. Hanji was somewhere, but he knew she was dressed as the witch. She was probably trying to make last minute potions, ‘for authenticity’. One of the other mothers scowled,

“Isn’t his dress a bit short?”

Levi was not going to listen to any more insults to his mother, and he answered curtly as he breezed past by, “I’d trip on the skirts while I was dancing.”  
Mrs. Kirstein paled a little, “Oh, god, I forgot about the dancing. Levi, honey, you said you- “

Gratefully, his mother interrupted reassuringly, “All of his solos are prepared, I made sure of it. I also have the music pieces and sound effects for it, as well as for the knights and Hanji.”

She held out the thumb drive to their director, who eyed it suspiciously as she and a few of the others did an examining glance over mother and son, unsure if they should trust if it was tasteful. Mrs. Smith, on the other hand, spoke again while sagging in relief, “Kuchel, you are a saint. Replace the music I brought with the one she brought, it’ll be much better than what I found. Kuchel, is the tempo any different?”

His mother smiled warmly, “No, same beat and speed, so they don’t need to change anything. I just thought it would pop more.”

“Good, I’ll tell the other knight moms. Erwin, come here, Levi needs to stretch.” The blond easily came over, standing tall and authoritative, sidling up to his best friend. With out prompt he held out his arm for Levi to use as a bar, and the smaller boy began his exercises to continue his stretches. It was important not to injure himself just because he didn’t warm up his muscles. The other parents looked at him oddly for a moment, before going back to their kids. Jean was no where in sight, which irritated him as the secondary lead obviously needed to work on his lines. Positioning his feet and bending in his stretches, Erwin made a mild teasing comment,

“Oh look, your love is over there.”

Like he knew, Levi whipped his head up to seek out the subject of the comment. Not twenty feet away was the handsomest boy of the entire school, dressed up as an apple tree. He stood with a few others dressed the same as him, all in hyper realistic outfits. Due to the size of the grades, all directors had to incorporate as many children into the play possible before pushing the rest to be stage crew. While some seemed upset about being pushed into becoming singing shrubbery, this particular tree had a large smile on his face and his infectious laughter could be heard where Levi stood, making his heart flutter.

“Does he shake you to your roots?” Erwin asked quietly in his attempt to be coy. Levi scoffed, facing forward again to stretch though his eyes stayed on the happy tree. He criticized, “Please. You can do better.”

Erwin shrugged, “I’m saving them for later.”

This was undoubtedly true. Erwin liked to tease him at the most inappropriate times. Like the lunch line when he was in direct view of Levi’s table. Or PE. Hanji always joined in when she could, the pair delighting in messing with the shortest of their group once they found out in 2nd grade who Levi had a huge crush on since kindergarten. It almost made him want to sigh wistfully.

Eren Jaeger.

It was unanimously decided throughout the school that he was the dreamiest and most popular boy, and that wasn’t just Levi’s biased opinion. A lot of girls tittered about him, and Levi would join in if he wasn’t at a disadvantage, being a boy. Eren had ridiculously pretty eyes that looked like a tropical ocean, tan skin like caramel candies, messy brown hair and the friendliest attitude in the whole grade. Didn’t matter who you were, aside from Jean, he was nice to everyone.

Who wouldn’t like him? He was even nice to Levi, the outcast, during the few times they interacted. They had only been in the same class in kindergarten and 1st grade, so now the only time Levi got to be around the other directly was at school events. For years, Eren was cast as the lead in all the plays. It wasn’t hard to know why, since he was so charismatic and emotive, able to take hold of everyone’s attention, and always determined to put his all into something. And the one time Levi finally got the chance to play something other than the background, Eren wasn’t his partner.

Stupid Kirstein’s!

Each play lasted roughly a half hour, and soon the 3rd graders were walking up to the back stage area to prepare their performance at the announcement of the bodiless voice over the intercom. 

“LEVI!” He didn’t need to look to know it was Hanji, but he tipped his head to gaze at her rushing through the crowd of 4th graders and their parents who hadn’t left yet. She was dressed up in her outfit from Halloween that year, when all three of them went trick or treating as jedi, but she had customized it for the play. Around her belt was bottles hanging from various lengths of leather cording, and a pouch on her hip. The bottles of many shapes and sizes looked shiny like glass, light reflecting off the rainbow of colors. One even had a cool smoky effect. Her hair was unkempt and wild compared to Levi and Erwin’s slicked back style, with braids randomly strewn about with ribbons or feathers woven into them. She jangled from the earrings dangling from her ears and the bangles on her wrists. The knight remarked, giving her an appreciative look, “You look really good, Hanji.”

She grinned wildly at him, earning a light blush from the blond, and Levi rolled his eyes, muttering, “Bewitched much?”

Erwin glared at him, but couldn’t say anything as Hanji fidgeted in her spot before them, searching her pockets, ignoring the boys but chirping ecstatically, “So do the both of you! Oh, Levi, happy birthday!”

Out of her pocket came a black kitten, and Levi was unable to completely cover up his squeal of excitement at the adorable creature with green and gold eyes that mewled upon escaping the abyss. Abandoning his exercises, he readily cupped his hands to accept the creature being held out to him. He pet the soft fur, giggling as it extended its face to lick the underside of Levi’s chin. 

Erwin admonished with an exasperated sigh, “Hanji, you were supposed to wait until _after_ the play.”

Levi ignored him, glancing up at his mother out of the corner of his eye, and she was smiling at him mischievously. That was answer enough to know that she was in on it. His attention went back to the kitten that began purring as Hanji was waving her hands about, explaining to Levi who was barely listening, “-well, it’s an early birthday present, your said it was ok, even if it is a little early.”

He just nodded his head, already in love with the affectionate baby. It was obvious the other kids nearby wanted to pet the animal, but they kept their space, observing from a distance as Erwin and Hanji were allowed to stroke the kitten’s silk fur. Kuchel bent down after a few minutes of Hanji and Erwin bouncing off ideas of what to name it, stealing their attention,

“It’s time for me to take my seat. I’ll be watching your kitten while you perform.” Levi couldn’t help the spike of disappointment at hearing it was just his mother in the audience. Not that he wasn’t thrilled she was here, but he had been hoping his Uncle Kenny could make it. With great reluctance, he carefully handed off the kitten to his mother, and she kissed his forehead again. Standing, she asked, “Hanji, Erwin, you remember what you have to do for his dress change?”

Hanji’s head bobbed, “Yes, Mrs. Ackerman. I got Petra to help with the make up, too!”

“Ok, you three have fun, I know you’ll do wonderfully.”

As he saw her disappear with other parents not to help with the backstage, Levi could feel nerves creeping in that he hadn’t noticed with her presence. Now with her out of sight, he changed his slippers to ones slightly more elongated, before standing up and watching the others around him. He stood beside his friends quietly, fingers clutching the edge of the dress to touch the embroidery as Hanji explained all the potions to Erwin. 

The disembodied voice announced over head, “4th graders, 5 minutes. Get the stage set, in 5 minutes.”

As the stage hands scrambled to change out from the 3rd graders to the 4th graders, he was ushered to the center stage while the curtain was down, placed dead center in a ring of red poppies since Mrs. Kirstein didn’t want to use mushrooms for some reason. Surrounding him were the trees and potted plants that were supposed to be shrubs, awkwardly waddling with a helper to get in places. 

His heart was hammering as he sat down, and it was made worse by those teal eyes staring at him with excitement. Of course he had to be right next to him. Eren chirped,  
“Hey Levi!”

He took a steadying breath, trying to hide his shaking hands, and lamely replied, “Hey.”

Eren didn’t seem put off or deterred by his lack of enthusiasm, smiling at him through with pearly whites that contrasted to the dark wood paint on his face. “Don’t let the nerves get to you. You are going to wow everyone!”

Can someone have a heart attack at 10? Levi was fairly certain he was, as the other boy was smiling so kindly, so warm, as if he genuinely believed Levi would do well. Screw nerves, Eren smiling at him was way worse for his heart. He knew his face was on fire again, and he curled up on his side, facing away from Eren,

“Thank you.”

He waited as the stage cleared and quieted, the red curtain drawn back to reveal a dark auditorium. The air stung as he inhaled sharply, and he could practically taste lunch as his stomach turned like rotisserie style and he got a refresher. Swallowing everything down, he listened for the music, the first notes of violin and a flute were soft and breezy.  
Unfurling himself from his fetal position, he looked around the forest, blinking at the unfamiliarity. Standing, stretching, he exited the ring of flowers while keeping light on his feet, dancing around the trees that were softly singing about the fairy who lost their wings, a short solo of him gliding through the forest in search of something. Making half leaps across the stage, only to tumble to the ground in frustration as his attempts to fly failed. He added humor by stomping and trying again a fifth time, climbing up on a ‘cliff’, jumping and tumbling and landing with a huff as he faced the audience sitting on the ground, legs spread. A bit of his hair had fallen out of its small bun, so he blew it, getting chuckles from the shadowed audience.

A trumpeting fanfare sounded, signaling the entrance of the prince and his knights, riding on wooden horses while someone made the sound of hooves in the background. Jean pointed in Levi’s direction, “Look, over there, a maiden fair!”

Levi blinked, knowing that was not the line, but going with it as he scurried away from his sitting position and to hide behind a tree. Specifically, Eren.

“Um, no one’s home.”

That earned laughs, and Jean proclaimed, “Captain, get me my wife!”

Did Jean not know any of his shitty lines!? Erwin came over as the others left, leaving his horse leaning against another tree. He knocked on Eren’s chest, the stage hands were on point as they made the sound in sync with the action. The blond stated firmly, “An audience with the prince has been requested, lady of the fae.”

Levi decided to change it up, peeking a little from behind Eren as he whined, “Must I? I don’t want to leave the forest.”

“He wishes to make you his bride.”

“I’d rather not.”

Erwin eventually left, and Levi went about a short solo before laying down to sleep underneath a tree. The stage darkened, and the knights returned with torches and kidnapped the fairy, roughing him up as he tried to flee. The knights took him to the castle, which lighted up on the right side of the stage slowly, as the forest was moved off stage quietly. Jean was pacing by the front door, and Erwin delivered Levi to the prince. Jean ended up skipping introductions and how he was supposed to plead for Levi to marry him, declaring obnoxiously that they were to wed in 3 days time, completely changing the play by walking off stage instead of getting to know his new bride. Idiot hadn’t even waited for Levi’s consent, which was the entire point of the fucking story for the fairy to be sympathetic and to help the prince, and then to get his wings back in return.

Levi gaped as Jean stormed off the stage, and he really had to wonder what Mrs. Kirstein was doing that she hadn’t forced her son to practice, like she had assigned everyone else’s parent to do. 

Fucking fabulous, he had all these lines, and no one to dialogue with. 

A cloud of smoke poofed beside him, and Hanji appeared from under the stage. She was ahead of schedule by a few minutes, but at least something was happening and he wasn’t standing up here alone. The trap door got stuck, so Levi had to help her, and she adjusted her own lines, obviously aware of the sudden switch of the plays tone. It was utterly frightening, but Levi played along.

“What is wrong, little fae?”

“I-I want to go home, but my wings are gone. And the prince is an idiot…” He drifted off, and she scratched her chin, “Hmm, yes, that is true.”

“Then why do you work for him?”

“Good dental plan.” The audience was roaring with that one, but the Levi continued, “Is there any way you can get me home?”

Hanji pulled out various objects from her robes, dumping them on stage and eventually came to a book. Flipping through the pages, she read while adjusting her glasses, “Hmm, night of the full moon…fairy ring…you need to have the blessing of an old tree spirit…or marry the spirit, translations are a bit weird.”

He saw exactly were Hanji was going with this, and would have berated her if they weren’t on stage. “When is that?”

Hanji slapped close the book, grabbing and putting everything back in her robes, “Three days from now.”

Levi gasped, “But that’s the day of the wedding!”

Hanji huffed, stuffing a rubber ducky back into a pocket, “Well, yeah, I just said that.”

“No, the prince said he was going to force me to marry him in 3 days!”

“Wow, you’re a popular little fae, aren’t you?”

Levi groaned, smacking his forehead, and she patted his back, “It’ll be alright, I’ll see if I can find you a nice tree spirit to marry. See you in 3 days!”  
“Wait, no! Don’t –“ Another poof of heavy smoke, his hand held out in the direction she was in, but she was gone fast under the trap door.

“Go.” The light on the stage faded as his hand dropped to his side. With the momentary intermission, the hands quickly got to work to trade out set pieces. Levi dodged to get backstage for his dress change, and Erwin pulled him over to a few of the others acting as knights. Hanji appeared with his outfit bag, and Petra came over with her make up kit. The knights formed a barrier from the rest of the cast while Hanji helped Levi with the dress, changing it out to the second gown and tightening the laces and make sure everything would be ready for the second half. Petra undid the tiny bun of hair and the flower crown, tightening it again and replacing the flowers with a tiara, and she added a shimmery powder to his face to add to his cheekbones and eyes, flaring them out dramatically for effect.

Mrs. Kirstein could be heard further away in the wings, berating her son who was probably pouting, and the woman wasn’t even directing the luckily self-sufficient 4th graders. Other parents had come back stage to help, as he heard several other adult voices in the back ground in hushed tones.

Petra and Hanji did a once over on him, before waving him off and back on to the stage. A screen hid his reentry, with a ball taking place at the castle, courtiers dancing in their heavy dresses and tight clothes. A small dais was near the back, with Jean and the boy who was supposed to be his father sitting at their thrones, bored looking. The guards quietly stepped into the scene on the fringes like Levi, who now ducked down behind a table. He could hear a couple soft gasps from the audience when they finally caught sight of him, and he knew why. His mother made beautiful things, and this dress was phenomenal. Light blue and gold, a square cut with draping sleeves held by snaps and skirts, befitting a princess. His stockings and slippers were still seen, but the strips of fabric hid them just enough not to see the bottom layer of the dress. 

Continuing to hide from sight, he bent down behind the dancers and tried to sneak past guard after guard in hilarious fashion, even crawling underneath one of the girl’s dresses at one point to scramble into the garden. The dancers and the hall shifted to the left slowly, and stage hands quietly approached as the light faded to reflect the night, and a full moon rose in the backdrop. Potted plants created the garden atmosphere, and for some reason fog rolled up from the right wing. That wasn’t part of the original plan, but he didn’t bat an eye. 

Hanji melted into the scene from the shadows and fog, and with her a dark figure.

“Ah, little fae! I’ve found you a husband!”

The silhouette stepped into the light, revealing Eren out of his tree costume. He was still painted on his face and hands, but someone had acquired him a dark green peasant shirt and brown pants. Wrapped around his arms and legs were fake ivy vines, and around his head a circlet of leaves and flowers. Bright teal eyes shined down at Levi while he smiled softly. Hanji introduced them, explaining to the audience that this tree was willing to marry Levi give him wings, but he could not speak, having sacrificed his voice to leave his tree. As she backed out to give them a chance to talk, albeit one sided, Levi grabbed Eren’s hands, surprised at himself for being so bold. He pleaded, in a line that was meant for Jean, “Will you free me, and give me wings? Will you be my hope?”

Eren’s eyes bugged out for a second. He didn’t have any lines aside from singing, but he was usually and impulsive person. Levi was not surprised as the brunet began to move, but found himself stunned as the other raised Levi’s hand for him to kiss the back of it gently. A soft tune began playing in the background, and his heart prepared to skydive as an arm was wrapped around his waist, while Eren clutched the hand he had kissed. It was easy to follow Eren’s lead into a basic waltz, one they taught during gym, but the other boy added twirls and spun him only to draw him back into a close embrace. Levi was easily swept away into it, almost forgetting that this was an act, what with Eren’s eyes never leaving his, warm and focused. During one passing, he saw that Hanji was smiling serenely off to the side, and that the knights were pretending to search for him in the ballroom.

The moment Erwin shouted at the screen indicating the garden, the dance ended, the music changing to dramatic trumpets and fast paced deep drums. The fairy and tree spirit clutched at each other as the knights circled them, grabbing at them to separate them. When Erwin got his arm around Levi’s stomach, Levi curled up and cried out, desperate as the others picked up Eren and toted him off stage, and they two reached for each other. Hanji made it obvious that she escaped in the shadows, chasing Eren and the knights. The garden disappeared and the ball took center stage again. 

The dancers all gasped, distancing themselves and the dais was moved forward a little. Jean stood up in a rage along with the king, both snarling as Erwin explained that Levi was trying to run away. The prince roared, smart enough to go along with what everyone else was doing, “To the dungeon, and out of my sight!”

The ballroom was moved again, this time in the opposite direction as the light faded as the courtiers danced off stage with the dais rolling away. Erwin took him to the dungeon, a screen with bars appearing. Tossing Levi to the ground like they had practiced, it looked real as he tumbled as the bars were shut behind him, and Erwin disappeared into the dark. Levi was left alone with a soft light on him, and he wept into his hands, before rising for another short solo, moving the screen with him at times as a prop. Banging on the bars in his rage, until eventually falling onto his knees, clutching the screen, he sang a short lullaby for his love to return.

Hanji appeared with a soft light in her palm, skulking around the stage until she came to the bars. Her voice was gentle and kind, “Come, little fae. I’ll free you this night. Your husband awaits you, safe and worried.”

They make their escape, with only Hanji’s light as their guide. The knights shouted randomly from different parts of the stage, moving fake walls to really add to the feel that they were fleeing the dungeons in the darkness. The two found themselves outside the palace, and Eren was waiting in the garden. Levi rushed over and crushed him in a hug, the brunet held him just as tightly. Hanji hissed, “Come on, we have to go! The moon is almost fading!”

They ran to the forest, and the other trees came back on stage with Eren’s costume hollowed out by his disappearance, laying on the ground by his original spot. Hanji ushered them to the fairy ring, and she married them quickly as knights approached with torches. Levi’s wings were part of the dress, hidden in the folds in the back of the bodice. Hanji used her smoke again, but glitter was added in the effect, and she helped Levi pull the wings out of the back and adjusted the wires so they shot out of Levi’s back, and his dress altered with a few snaps unclasped. He tossed the over dress to Hanji, who hid it in her robes quickly before the smoke dissipated. 

Now, he wore a simple white dress that was form fitting until it tapered at his hips, the sleeves draping down at his shoulders, adding to the ethereal feel his mother said this evoked. 

The smoke cleared, and he heard a sharp intake from Eren, but he couldn’t look back. With his wings free, he pranced around his husband as if ecstatic like a child, then leaped out of the fairy ring, higher than before in the illusion he could fly. The knights drew closer, but Levi fought them back with a flick of his wrist, repelling their weapons that they flung behind themselves. He danced center stage, and pulled out the surprise he had been hiding from his mother.

While his uncle was limited in his knowledge of ballet, he was aware of certain things that were dangerous. Levi had convinced the man to supervise him while he learned to stand and dance on the very tips of his toes, and the man would keep it from Kuchel as long as Levi didn’t overdo it. He twirled and spun, bending with his arms waving gracefully in the air. Upon hearing that last few notes of the music, he changed the routine to return to Eren, who held out his arms for Levi, and the timing was perfect as they kissed on the last heady note.

It was soft and warm, but he didn’t even get to revel in his first kiss before Eren pulled back after a full 10 seconds – yes, he fucking counted – and the auditorium lights were on to show everyone standing and clapping, cheers from everywhere shocking Levi as audience and their fellow cast were in an uproar. He had thought everything had gone to shit, but everyone in sight was acting like this was the best thing they had ever seen. Trying to keep his face composed, he felt a squeeze around his middle, and Eren leaned down and whispered in his ear, “I told you that you would wow them.”

Gazing up at the taller boy, Eren was beaming at him, the make up splitting at the pull on his cheeks. Levi returned the gesture with a small smile, “Thank you.”

Eren shook his head, “No, thank you. That was a lot of fun. You and your mom made it so much better.”

He guided Levi to the forefront of the stage, a hand gently laid on the small of the raven’s back. The two bowed to the audience, earning a few more whistles and cheers, then Eren led him back stage, and Levi turned, confused,

“What do you mean, my mom?”

Eren’s eyebrow quirked, “You didn’t know? There was a mutiny when Jean walked off stage during his part in the beginning. A couple of the other parents got your mom to direct the rest of the play, that’s how everything went so smoothly. It was your mom and Hanji that decided for me to change my part. I didn’t see that coming at all,” He giggled at the last part, and Levi bit his lip at the cute sound.

“Hopefully Jean’s mom isn’t the director for the spring play, and we can both try to go for the lead parts, yeah?”

Levi’s eyes widened, his mouth went dry again, rendering him speechless, so he just bobbed his head. Eren’s smile shifted a little, tender, but he was rubbing the back of his head with the hand that wasn’t still on Levi’s back. “You’re really beautiful, Levi.”

He felt like he was going to pass out from the heat, and he was grateful that Eren’s face and ears were bright red too.

“Eren, Levi!”

Both turned to face whoever was shouting at them, and there was Hanji with a camera, the flash blinding them momentarily as Levi cursed mentally, shouting indignantly, “Hanji!”

She ignored him, looking down at the camera screen, “Oh, this is really good! But I want a professional one, your mom asked for it, Levi, so smile you two!”

He and Eren turned to Hanji properly, smiling at the camera. She took a few shots, then disappeared to take other people’s photos. Looking up at Eren once more, he was surprised to see the other boy already had eyes on him. Both seemed to have words caught in their throats and maintained their stare off. The first words that tumbled out of Levi’s mouth made him want to beat himself with his ballet slipper.

“You have to take responsibility.”

The brunet blinked, brows furrowing in focus, “For what?”

Great question.

“You stole my first kiss.” 

Why did he say that!?!

Eren’s ears turned soft red again, biting his lip. A few seconds later, his voice was soft, but it was profound in Levi’s ears.

“Ok. Do I have to ask your mom to date you?”

He was going to just roll with this, whatever this was.

“And my uncle.”

And he just shot himself in the foot.

Eren nodded his head curtly, determination activated as his jaw set to defiant and stubborn, teal eyes bright and shining in the back stage lights. His hand was staying where it had been since the stage, continuing to steer Levi down the hall, where the other 4th graders were all undoing the night or storing away screens and props not needed by the 5th or 6th graders. Adults helped with the chaos, and his mother was surrounded by parents who appeared to be gushing at her. And there stood Kenny, with a large bouquet of flowers and a pet container at his feet. Levi couldn’t hold back his excitement, leaving Eren’s side and running up to his uncle who dipped down to pick him up and tuck his small frame into his side. The boy giggled as the man’s scruffy beard tickled his cheek.

“Not going to lie, that was like watching your mom on stage again. You did great, Levi.” 

He squirmed under the praise, accepting the flowers Kenny handed to him quietly. Kuchel tried to break from the parents but they tailed her, following her over to her brother and an oddly quiet Eren. 

“Levi! When did you learn en pointe? I haven’t taught you that yet!”

It was clear that she was worried, and he ducked a little into his uncle, behind the massive flowers, “I taught myself. I wanted to surprise you.”

She heaved a long and suffering sigh, but she smiled softly at him, “You did wonderful. But no more risky moves like that, not until I approve them.”

One of the other parents asked, clearly still swept up in the excitement of the play, “Just where did Levi learn ballet?” 

The boy in question answered for himself, puffing out his chest, peeking out from his bouquet, “Mom was prima ballerina for the Sina Royal Ballet company.”  
His mother started in surprise, and the squeeze around his middle told him Kenny approved what he said. To divert the dropped jaws and appraising looks, Kuchel turned to Eren, who was still in costume like Levi.

“Eren, is something wrong, dear?”

Eren’s mother came over, her phone out for some reason. The brunet looked hesitant and scared, surrounded by so many adults. Levi wouldn’t fault him for backing out. Teal eyes shot to Kuchel, staring directly at he with his determined face.

“I wanted to ask you and Levi’s uncle if I could date Levi.”

There was pause of tense silence for a few seconds, and Levi blushed again at the statement, knowing several pairs of eyes were on him, especially his family waiting for a que. He dipped his head just once, but his mother smiled sweetly at his suitor, “I don’t see why not.”

His uncle was not going to make this easy, however, as he spoke up gruffly, “Whoa, hey, don’t just be giving my nephew’s hand to just anyone. The boy needs to be tested, see if he’ll pay the right price.” 

Levi kicked his uncles stomach with a withering glare, but the man ignored it as he stared down the 9 year old with judgmental eyes, “What’s your favorite thing in the whole world?”

“My mom?” Eren was cocking his head to the side, and it was just so cute, like a puppy. Kenny paused for a second, rethinking whatever he was about to say, “I said thing, not person. Work with me kid. Favorite thing?”

“My 3DS.”

“Would you be willing to give it up for my prima ballerina?”

Eren’s face morphed into one who had been struck. Levi was stuck between inwardly preening at the affection and praise, and punching his uncle in the nose. No way would anyone give up their favorite toys for him –

“Ok. It’s in my backpack. Do you want it now, or do you want all the games that come with it? Cause I have to go home for those.”

A couple of the adults were covering their mouths, hiding their laughs as coughs. Eren’s mother still had her phone out while biting her lip, and Kuchel was smiling widely all while Eren was unwavering in his stare down with Kenny.

His uncle had an eyebrow raised, shocked enough that his face showed enough emotion to indicate he was at least a little impressed. Levi heard the man mutter under his breath, “Not bad.”

That was the highest praise for someone outside of the family that the man had ever said in his presence.

“Alright, brat, you get the honor of dating my nephew.”

Eren’s smile was big enough to split his face in half. His mother spoke up, “Excuse me, if it’s alright, are you all free for dinner after this?”

Levi perked up, giving his uncle an imploring look, and Eren had huge puppy dog eyes. Kenny shook his head, didn’t even last five seconds, “Yeah, yeah, you two stop that. We’ll go.”

Glancing down at Eren, the two boys giggled into their hands at the easy win. Kuchel had grabbed Levi’s clothes at some point, but didn’t bother changing him out as she unraveled his slippers and put on his boots while he still sat on his uncle’s hip. She questioned, massaging Levi’s little feet, “So, where are we going, Carla?”

The woman turned to her son, “It’s Eren’s turn to pick tonight.”

Automatically, his response to this was another question, “Where do you want to go, Levi?”

The raven bit his lip, suggesting shyly, “Um, I like Thai.”

“Mom, that Thai place!” Eren practically jumped up, Carla rolling her eyes while her mouth had a teasing smile. “Alright Eren. Let’s get that make up off of you first, and the we’ll head out.”

His new boyfriend was led away to the bathrooms, while the other parents dispersed to round up their own children, though a few came back as Levi was placed on the ground where he pulled on his jacket before Kenny gave him his flower. His uncle picked up the pet carrier, Levi checking to see that the kitten was asleep curled up on his blanket. A poke in his side was his only warning as the elder man teased him,

“So, a full on kiss already? Is that what ruffled his leaves enough to ask you out?”

Levi just stared blankly at his uncle before kicking the man’s shin with his booted feet. This only caused the man to laugh hard enough to dip his head back. As he kicked a second time, Eren shouted while he ran up to them, “Levi! Ready to go?”

He faced the boy, also still dressed in his outfit, just minus the paint and plants and plus his outerwear. The brunet was smiling brightly at him, making his heart return to its acrobatic events. Eren held his hand out to Levi who adjusted his flowers to take the other’s hand. Teal eyes rolled as he pulled Levi closer to his side, and somehow he managed to pluck the heavy bouquet from Levi’s arm in the same movement. Levi’s other hand now free, held onto Eren’s arm, pulling him down a little as Levi stood on his tiptoes despite being a little sore, and gave a soft peck to Eren’s cheek. 

Those teal eyes practically glowed in the light, as did his rose colored face. He stood taller and his smile was cute and shy. 

His uncle called out, “Let’s get going brats, unless you want to miss your first date?”

There were no words to describe the heights of his elation, as he leaned into the warmth at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and many years later when they get married, Carla reveals at their wedding that she had recorded the whole scene of Eren asking for permission to date Levi.
> 
> Debating whether or not I continue with this little universe I've created. I originally hadn't meant to make Levi a ballerina, or a drama queen, but I like it. He is a little firecracker, and I like him the way he is.
> 
> For those who have read Mauling and are waiting for an upload, I am going to continue, but my Christmas break is literally only 2 weeks long, so it may take me some more time to upload a new chapter. It has not been forgotten, just detained due to various commitments. Like bills. And school. And sleep. I've been having issues with typing out chapter 6. I hope to have it out by at least January, but no promise, just hope.
> 
> Like all writers, I exist solely on caffeine, self criticism, and love.  
> Send love. Or caffeine.  
> Kudos and Comments would be cheaper.  
> Just saying.
> 
> ^_^


End file.
